vinceboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Spencer Triplet
History Although you can technically define them as high school sweethearts, it wasn't sunshine and daisies the entire time. They met as first years, and experienced what they'd later try to claim was love at first sight. They crushed on each other for two years and a half, afraid to ruin the friendship they had. It wasn't until third year when Louis Spencer got his head out of his ass and asked Gwendolyn to be his girlfriend. It was a dramatic affair, really, because it was in the middle of a quidditch match, while he was defending her from the other team so she'd catch the snitch. They only lasted a grand total of six months. It was an at school only kind of relationship, by any means toxic, and they both knew Louis wasn't going to be loyal for three months without actually seeing his girlfriend. Gwen didn't want to date someone who'd potentially cheat on her, and swiftly ended what they had going on. It took a total of one week for them to get over each other; Louis was a popular guy back home in Orlando. He could have anyone. And he did. That summer was a wild one; he ended up losing his virginity to an older chick, messed around with her cousin, and wound up hooking up with said cousin's brother. It wasn't until seventh year that they got back together. Louis was a playboy - he'd won a reputation at Ilvermorny for sleeping with girls and tossing them aside. Until he met his match: Thunderbird beater Olivia Cobbold. She was a Hogwarts transfer in their year, and the only girl who outright rejected him. And Louis - well, Louis loved himself a good challenge, so he pursued her. It took him an entire year, but by the start of seventh, he'd managed to win her over and score a date. It didn't settle well with Gwendolyn. Sure, what they had was brief, and they'd grown apart after their nasty breakup, but she hadn't realized he'd ever settle down with anyone. Especially someone who wasn't her. Gwendolyn was nothin if not intense. She confronted them after their first date, much to Olivia's humiliation and Louis' amusement. Could you really blame him? Here was his ex, going crazy over his date with another girl - a girl who had decided they'd ultimately be better off as friends. Although Gwen got what she wanted (Louis), that was an instance he never let her live down. Not when they moved in together fresh out of Ilvermorny, not when they signed on to play pro together, not when they got married, not when they had their children a year after. Elyson was the last of the Spencer triplets to be born. Unlike his slightly older brothers, he doesn't have to fight over his age. You see, Fredrick was biologically older while Andrew was legally older. Daylight Savings Time sure screwed over Fredrick, right when he came into the world. Andrew never ever lets him live it down, especially when it's their birthday. Elyson, on the other hand, would laugh and take pictures at the sight of the two fighting over their presents every year. Growing up, Elyson realized his role as the one who saves his brothers tails from almost every trouble they got into. They were penchant at causing large-scale disasters, and he was the one who helped them clear up any evidence from their parents. He was also the one who always mediated between the two when quarrels arose. True enough, if it weren't for Elyson's peacemaking skills, Fredrick and Andrew would have blown up the whole household into smoldering ash. At one point, when the brothers were eight years old, Fredrick and Andrew did blow up the kitchen when the latter left one of his experiments boil in the stove unwatched. A loud explosion boomed from the appliance, shattering plates and cutlery, and causing food and other dangerous chemicals to splatter all over the place. Elyson was exceptionally upset at what happened so he went to scold his siblings. That was when his first signs of magical ability manifested. While shouting at Fredrick and Andrew, the broken objects from before gradually returned to their original, unbroken forms, similar to a Reparo spell. Their parents were delighted, of course, but also very angry over what happened. The triplets went off to Ilvermorny, in which they were a little surprised that they were put into three different houses--with Elyson being sorted into House Thunderbird. They weren't used to being separated from each other and for Elyson, he found it harder to keep his brothers in his watch. Nobody knew what kind of trouble they'd be getting into. Elyson, bearing the daring personality of a Thunderbird member, translated such a quality into numerous adventures in and out of Ilvermorny. During their fourth year, Andrew caused an accident that nearly killed another student. Because of this, Ilvermorny gave him a choice: to either face the charges of the incident or leave the school altogether. Conflict-wise, being expelled was the less tedious way to go. It took a lot of begging from Hogwarts to take Andrew in, unlike Fredrick and Elyson who transferred easily. Fortunately, Hogwarts became a safe haven for the triplets as they were reunited for their fifth year. Elyson was still upset of what Andrew did that caused his expulsion, but the deed's already done. It's not like he could do anything else to help him with that. The more important thing was that they're together in Hogwarts now. Personality